I Miss You
by HidanLovesDeidara
Summary: Sasuke Misses Naruto, goes to party, and some other stuff happens. SasuNaru, KisaIta, ZabuHaku. HidaDei
1. Chapter 1

The bedroom is quiet, save for the sound of a room fan, and the sound of someone crying softly. On the bed is a pale, black haired boy clutching a pillow for dear life and crying onto it. The boy inhales the scent of the blanket and cries after doing so. Above his bed is a calendar with everyday marked off until July 5th. His,Sasuke's, birthday. Alone again, the second year in a row without the love of his life. Naruto. Sasuke sighs and wearily gets up, blanket wrapped around his naked body. He walks into the adjoining bathroom and rolls his eyes at his reflection in the mirror. The orange blanket Naruto just had to have when he saw it in the store. He glances at his reflection in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. Bags under his red, bloodshot eyes, and skin paler than normal. He sighs and spits out the tooth paste. Unbeknownest to him, a pair of red eyes were looking at him. Just outside of the bathroom door a short, pale man with deep frown lines is watching Sasuke. He smirks as he sees Sasuke inhale the blanket and smile. The door bursts open revealing Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Sasuke whips around startled then glares when he notices it's his brother. "What do you want brother? Itachi smiles and puts a black envelope on the counter near the sink. Sasuke shakes his head and scoffs. "No thank you, I'm not in the mood for any of Mother and Father's parties." Itachi smirks and shakes his head. "It's a Haruno party, you know your friend Sakura." Sasuke pauses. "She's a proffesional party planner. I hired her to plan your party." Sasuke sighs and looks at his brother. Always going way out and beyond for him. "Fine I'll go, but I swear if I find you and that idiot, Kisame fucking again in the bathrooms I'm going to kill you both." Itachi smirks and comes closer. He leans down by Sasuke's ear and laughs. Sasuke feels the hot breath on his neck and shivers. "Don't think I've forgotten about that time you were peeking through the keyhole when Kisame was over that one night, listening to my moans and pleads as Kisame pounded into my ass. You stayed the whole time watching us, me." Itachi backs away smirking at Sasuke's face, which is as red as a tomato. Sasuke looks away, unable to look his brother in the eye. Itachi laughs and turns to walk out. "Don't be too late Sasuke and don't worry about finding an outfit, I've already gotten one for you. It'll be at the party, you'll change there." Sasuke nods and looks at his brother. Itachi smiles. "Happy 23rd birthday brother, I'll see you later." Sasuke nods and waves as his brother retreats out of the room. He looks back at himself in the mirror and smiles. "Might as well try to smile and act somewhat civil for these people, Sakura will be there and she's pretty high in society. Probably good to have her on my side."

-Time Skip-

Sasuke groans as he sees the mass of cars in the parking lot of the famous club Bleeding Blossom. He rolls his eyes and spots his brother's car. The idiotic sky blue hummer. Inside the hummer sit two men. One is giant, blue, and has spiky darker blue hair. Kisame. The one with sharp shark like teeth. The other is Itachi, who is grinning like a maniac that just slaughtered a puts a hand on Itachi's knee and smiles with his sharp teeth showing. Itachi looks over and giggles. "He actually showed up! Kisame nods. "We'll just have to keep him occupied until midnight." Itachi squeals and hugs Kisame. "It's gonna be the best suprise anyone's ever gotten him." Kisame nods and kisses Itachi's forehead. Meanwhile Sasuke is driving around looking for a fucking parking spot. He groans as he finds a parking spot all the way in the back near the dumpsters. He glares as he puts his Aero in park and then shuts the sports car off. He sits in his car for a minute until a sharp rap on his window makes him jump slightly. Kisame is smiling at him. Sasuke gets out of the car. "Hey birthday boy, ready for your party? Sasuke rolls his eyes and shrugs. "I guess so. I just wish Naruto was here with me." Kisame smiles and opens the door to the Bleeding Blossom. Sasuke immediately spots Itachi sitting on a bench beside the men's bathroom door. Sasuke waves and Itachi about pounces on him. Kisame laughs and ushers Sasuke into the bathroom. Sasuke's eyes land on a black wolf furry costume complete with head and paws. He blushes and begins putting the suit on. He finishes dressing himself and opens the bathroom door. Itachi squeals again and covers his mouth. Kisame grabs Itachi's hand and begins walking them towards the double doors where the dance floor lies behind them. Sasuke follows behind them. They look at him as they open the door revealing a dance floor, a disco ball, and all of his friendes dressed as furries. Under his furry head he is blushing furiously. "Happy birthday Sasuke! "Thank you everybody." Everyone starts handing him gifts which he hands to Kisame who puts them somwhere in the next room over. He begins dancing with his brother and Ino, who is dressed as a pink pony. A pink pig comes up to them swaying to the music. "Liking the party Uchiha? Sasuke nods. "Yes I love the decor and the music." Most parties he had been to played disgusting rap music and the colors were all tacky. This party has loud screamo music, techno and the color scheme is black and red. "I did well then, good." Sasuke freezes. "You're Sakura Haruno? The pig nods. "I know your brother and was very generous enough to give him a discount. You should be very grateful for him you know, he would do anything for you." Sasuke nods. "Yes, he has always been there for me." She nods and walks away. Ino sighs beside him. "She is so pretty despite her bitchy attitude." Sasuke shrugs and goes to the punch table. He checks his phone which reads 11:30. He groans and stretches his back. He yawns and ventures off to find his brother. Kisame is swirling a cup of punch around absent mindedly in his right hand while watching his cousin Suigetsu dance around like an idiot with his boyfriend Juugo, who is crossing his arms and shaking his head. Sasuke sits beside him and sighs. He takes his black wolf head off and sits it down beside him. Kisame looks at him. "Where's Itachi? Kisame shrugs. "I think he said he was going to the bathroom or trying to get Sakura to hook up with Ino, I'm really not sure." Sasuke groans. "Well I'm fucking tired." Kisame laughs. "It's only 11:45, how can you be tired this early? Sasuke sighs and looks away. "I don't get much sleep when Naruto is away. I miss him too bad, and our bedroom smells like him and the couch does too." Kisame looks over at Sasuke's pouting face. He smiles internally. Itachi comes into view and Sasuke stands up. "Brother I'm leaving because I'm tired." Itachi shakes his head. "Not yet we haven't had our dance yet." Sasuke groans. "One quick dance man, I have a bed calling my name." Itachi smirks and leads Sasuke to the dance floor. By this time it is 11:55 and Itachi is practically shaking with excitement. He watches Kisame give him the signal and Itachi turns them around so Sasuke is facing away from the door. Sasuke is about to doze off when two strong tan arms encase his waist from behind. He freezes as he looks down at the familiar arms. Warm breath hits his neck and his ear.


	2. I Love You Sir

."Miss me? That warm, gravelly voice sends chills down Sasuke's spine. The voice laughs and the person spins Sasuke around. He comes face to face with Naruto in his marine outfit. Sasuke squeals and attacks naruto in a big hug. He peppers Naruto with kisses all over. "I missed you so fucking much. I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was you." Naruto smiles and kisses Sasuke's lips. "I couldn't stop thinking about you as well." He leans closer to Sasuke's ear. "Your perfect body, those perfect plump lips, that tight ass, and that wonton voice." Sasuke shudders as yet another shiver goes down his slender back. Naruto grinds into him. He groans and wraps his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "I'm so hard for you baby, it's been too fucking long. I need in that tight ass. I wanna fuck you so fucking hard you feel it for a week." Sasuke moans and bucks into Naruto. "Yes fuck me Master. I haven't cummed since you left, not even touched my pretty cock. It's all yours. Haven't even fingered my ass. I want those thick meaty fingers in me Master, spreading my ass open. I want that cock in me. That huge fucking cock splitting me open, breeding me so hard. Make me cum Master please." Naruto groans and throws Sasuke over his shoulder. Kisame smirks as he watches Naruto walk out at a fast pace, a moaning Sasuke over his shoulder still in the wolf costume minus the wolf head. Sasuke's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are at half mast. Itachi shakes his head and laughs. "Geez Naruto just got home and already they are horny and ready for each other. Kisame nods and notices that Itachi took off his blazer. Now he's wearing a deep v-neck and a pair of suit pants. Itachi notices his stare and smirks as he walks closer to Kisame. "See something you like sharkboy? Kisame licks his pointy teeth and pulls Itachi down on top of him. Itachi laughs quietly and kisses Kisame's lips before pulling away and standing back up, smirking. Kisame whines and pouts. Itachi looks around at the club, all of the people still dancing, drinking, and talking. He shakes his head at Kisame. "When we get home I promise. It'd be hell if the fucking paparazzi took a picture of us screwing like last year." Kisame smirks and looks away, remembering the incident as if it were only yesterday. Itachi smiles at the blue man and sits beside him, holding his head. The shark kisses his pale, dainty hand, and smiles.

-Time Skip-

Outside in the parking lot of the Bleeding Blossom Naruto, and Sasuke are grinding against each other. Naruto smirks as he pins Sasuke on the hood of his Aero. Sasuke moans shamlessly like a slut. He is so fucking ready for Naruto. Naruto pulls away leaving Sasuke cold and wanting. He looks up and pouts. "We need to get home. No matter how much I want you I'm not going to let the whole world see you naked." Sasuke smirks and gets in the car followed by Naruto, who gets in the driver's seat. For the love of his car, which is his second baby, he keeps his feely hands off Naruto. Naruto has a smirk on his face because he knows the toture Sasuke is going through not being able to touch him. Sasuke resorts to looking out the window at all the bright lights and tall buildings. He looks back over at Naruto and it dawns on him that the love of his life has been in a foreign country, in the wilderness for two years. He tears up and touches Naruto's hand. Naruto smiles and looks at him out of the corner of his eye. He grasps Sasuke's hand and squeezes lovingly. Sasuke sighs. He had thought that he had it bad, being away from Naruto for such a long time, but he still had his family, friends, and was still in the same country, same city. Naruto, however, was in a completely different country, somewhere he had never been before, with only his fellow troops, most of whom died while he was there, probably right in front of him. "How was it over there? Naruto looks over and shrugs. "Same old, same old I guess. Wilderness, fighting, death." Sasuke frowns. "Any sign or word from Zabuza yet? Naruto freezes and looks away. He shakes his head. "No, but if I had to take a gander on where he was right now I'd say he is in a prisoner camp, and they aren't nice over there at all." Sasuke nods at Naruto's solemn words. Finally the large black gate comes into view adoring the ever popular and known half Uchiha/ half Uzumaki symbol. Naruto pulls up next to a box and types in a code, and the gates open. They drive through and the gate closes behind them. The driveway is long and windy and surrounded by willow and sakura trees. Naruto sighs happily because he is home. Sasuke smiles for Naru's happiness and the fact that he is still alive. When they get up to the large, black two story mansion, Naruto shuts the car off. Sasuke glares and looks over at where Naru was sitting and finds the seat empty and the door open. Naruto opens his door and picks him up. Sasuke's previous feelings of arousal come back ten fold. "Naruto hurry up." Naruto laughs and opens the door to the house slamming it behind them. He puts Sasuke down and they race up the stairs. "I'm going to beat you up the stairs teme." Sasuke snorts and rolls his eyes. "No way dobe." They laugh and continue racing up the stairs, as they round the corner Naruto slams Sasuke into a wall and begins kissing him. Sasuke chuckles and begins kissing back eagerly. Naruto smirks and darts off towards the bedroom, successfully beating Sasuke, whom is awestruck and glaring, to the door. Naruto bursts out laughing at Sasuke's face and his own antics. Sasuke stomps over to him and smacks his shoulder. "You fucking cheater! Naruto wipes away his tears of laughter and opens the door. He picks Sasuke up and throws him on their california king size bed. Sasuke lands with a moan and Naru is immediately on top of him taking his fursuit off. Sasuke throws the suit on the ground and attacks Naruto's lips and straddles his lap. He takes Naruto's outfit off and throws in on the ground. Naruto bites his neck hard and Sasuke whimpers and grabs his leaking cock, which is now free from the sweaty suit. Naru smacks his hand away and rubs his finger around the hard red tip. Sasuke shudders and bucks into Naruto's hand. Naruto smacks his cheek and Sasuke looks down. "Yow will come when I tell you to, you will look at me when I tell you to, and you will touch yourself only when I say so, got it? Sasuke nods. Naruto growls and smacks his cock. Sasuke winces. "What was that? "Yes Sir." Naruto rubs his cock again, this time slipping on a cock ring. Sasuke moans as the cold metal touches the base of his cock. Naruto reaches beside the bed and grabs a large jar of ramen flavored lube. He wastes no time in dipping his fingers into the sticky thick substance and turning Sasuke around. Sasuke lifts his ass in the air and puts his chest on the bed shaking in anticipation of what's about to happen. He hears Naruto shift behind him and a cold, sticky finger run up and down his crack. He moans and presses backwards into the finger only to receive a harsh, bruising slap on his ass. He shies away from the hand only to be smacked again this time on his sensitive cock. Naruto grasps his hips in a crushing manner. "Don't fucking move, bitch. Don't moan." Sasuke blushes and nods. "Yes Sir." Naruto sticks a finger in Sasuke's ass roughly, and then adds a second entirely too soon. Sasuke bites back a whimper as Naruto stretches his ass too fast and too early. Naruto soon adds a third and begins stroking his own cock, lubing it up in preparation for the silky, tight ass of his lover. Sasuke glares at the bed as Naruto purposely misses his prostate with every jab of his fingers. Naruto smirks behind Sasuke's back. The fingers leave and Sasuke clenches his fists. A large, blunt obejct begins pressing against his tight passage. Sasuke almost groans as Naruto forces his thick cock into Sasuke's stretched ass. "Yeah, feel that thick cock stretching you wide Sas? You like it? Tell me." Sasuke moans. "Yes, Sir. I love it so much." Naruto pushes in all the way and stills his movements once he's all in. He leans forward and Sasuke feels his breath on his cheek. "Are you ready Sasuke? Sasuke nods. Naruto begins slamming in and out of Sasuke's ass breeding the hell out of the tight, slutty hole. He groans and Sasuke clenches around him, partly due to pain from not having sex in two years. Naruto strokes his cock at a fast pace. "Moan for me baby." He takes the cock ring off, and Sasuke moans as Naruto hits his prostate repeatedly. "Oh god Naruto." Naruto moans as his release nears. Sasuke shivers and shakes as his orgasm nears as well. "Oh Naruto I'm gonna cum." Naruto squeezes the base of his cock. "Not until I say you can cum." Sasuke feels the pressure in his dick building up and whimpers from the over sensitivety. Naruto empties his cum in Sasuke's ass his a loud grunt and releases Sasuke's cock. Loads of cum shoots from the tip, and pools on their blankets under them. Sasuke moans like a whore and collapses on his chest. Naruto pulls his softening dick out of Sasuke's abused, and red ass. He hugs Sasuke and wraps an arm around him. Sasuke curls into Naru's chest and smiles. "I'm glad you're back, I love you." Naru smiles. "I love you too Sasuke."


	3. This Might Be Bad

Sasuke wakes up to strong, warm arms wrapped around his petite, bruised hips. He smiles and runs his hand down on on the muscular, scarred arms. He sighs remembering a time when Naru was injured by an hit him in his arm, slicing it up and ripping a huge hole in his flesh. Sasuke looks up at the clock on the mahogany end table next to their bed. He groans as he sees the photo of Naruto, Zabuza and him. He looks away and sighs. Zabuza dissappeared last year during a scouting mission. Naruto was heartbroken when he had heard that Zabuza hadn't returned to the base that night. He swore he would find him, no matter the cost. He remembers Naru's words that the prisoner camps are horrible. Maybe it would be better if he was dead? "Please don't go back Naruto." Sasuke whispers in Naruto's ear. Naruto wakes up and looks at him. "I have to, they need me over there. Zabuza, he needs someone looking for him. Everytime I close my eyes I see his face. I can't rest until he's found, dead or alive." Sasuke gets up. "I have a friend looking for him as well, so it's not only on your shoulders." Naruto lifts an eyebrow. "Kiba is out looking with Akamaru as well." Naruto smiles. "I owe him." Sasuke smirks. "I hooked him up with bug Boy." Naruto laughs. "Shino? Sasuke nods. Sas leaves the room and goes downstairs to find Itachi. He glares. Itachi looks away from the TV to see his younger brother glaring at him. "Have fun last night, little brother? Itachi smirks as Sasuke's face reddens. "None of your business." Itachi laughs and opens his laptop. "I'm thinking about buying a house in Australia." Sasuke frowns and looks at him confused. Itachi smiles. "Kisame loves the ocean, and is originally from there so I figured it'd be a great 10th anniversary present." Sasuke's jaw drops. "A new house for that idiot? Itachi glares. "He's not an idiot Sasuke. He is highly intelligent and happens to be my lover. When will you treat him like an equal, you bastard." Sasuke laughs. "He used to be an assassin, that doesn't classify you as highly intellectual. He didn't even go to school. He went to a ninja/assassin academy somwhere in Japan." Itachi stands up and huffs. "You have a message from your friend Kiba. They found Zabuza." Itachi walks out. "Naruto come down now! He hurridely opens his computer and skypes Kiba who answers within seconds. He hears Akamaru barking in the background behind Kiba's face. "You found him? Kiba nods. "He was in a backwoods community about twenty miles from the base he was at. Apparently they are like the roughest tribe in the area. Suprisingly he's in really good shape although with his already prior violent history, we are having a hard time getting him to calm down. He's out of his mind Sasuke." Naruto walks down the stairs and sits by Sasuke. Kiba smiles. "We found him Naruto." Naruto smiles. "How is he? Kiba shrugs. "Violent, primitive, we just need to get him home in familiar territory. I think your house will be the best since it's in the country." Naruto nods.

-Time Skip-

Zabuza stands in the door way, his eyes darting around taking in his surroundings. He looks so much different than in the picture on the end table, Sasuke notes in his mind. He has bandages wrapped around his mouth and neck and down his arms. He has a mean look in his eye as Sasuke comes near. "Hey Zabuza." Zabuza nods. Naruto comes closer and touches his arm. Zabuza eyes him and then the hand upon his arm, but doesn't protest. "This will be where you will stay until you are fit to live on your own, ok? Zabuza nods. The next few days are terrifying for Sasuke, who, on multiple occassions, has walked in to find Zabuza stabbing his pillow with a knife he got from the kitchen. Zabuza talks a tad more, but is still silent through most of the day. Sasuke sits on the couch dozing off while Zabuza and Naruto play scrabble at the kitchen table. *Ring Ring* Sasuke groans as he looks at his phone. Tsunade. Sasuke lifts an eyebrow confused but answers anyways. "Hello? "Hey Sasuke, we have a situation.

-Time Skip-

Sasuke, Naruto, and Zabuza watch as a pale boy with long brown hair walks up onto their porch. The boys eyes are large and a dark brown. He looks scared out of his mind. Zabuza tenses up. "It's ok it's just my cousin Haku." Haku knocks on the door and Sasuke answers smiling. Haku bows and looks up at them. His eyes immediately resting on Zabuza. His cheeks turn bright pink and he looks away. "Hello Haku and welcome to your new home." Haku nods. "Thank you kind generous sirs for allowing me to live here. I am forever grateful and will do as you command me. I owe you my life." Naruto stifles a laugh and Sasuke smiles. Zabuza tenses. "That is not nessacary Haku, this isn't like your foster home. We do not command you, you do as you please here." Haku nods. He goes inside and looks around the house. "Your house is very lovely, may i sit down? Naruto nods. "You don't have to ask here." Sasuke hands him the remote. "We will let you get settled in, while we go talk outside. Make yourself comfortable." Haku bows and nods again. Sasuke, Naruto and Zabuza go outside to the backyard patio. Sasuke turns to Zabuza. "The boy is from a harsh foster family. They treated him like a dog, and that is why he is so submissive. He is mentally scarred and timid. Please try to be comfortable around him and try not to scare him. He's been through a lot as you have." Zabuza nods. When they go back inside Haku is sitting on the couch with perfect posture, naked. Naruto covers his eyes and Sasuke immediately looks away. However Zabuza's eyes are glued to the pale, girly boy. He can't look away from the gorgeous sight. Haku's eyes fall upon him. "Do you want to be pleasured, master? Zabuza breaks out of his trance and quickly rushes outside. Sasuke coughs. "Haku please puts some clothes on." Haku bows and nods. "As you wish." Naruto and Sasuke look at each other as Haku gets dressed in front of them. Outside Zabuza is hot, and horny. He groans and shakes his head, trying to get the image of the naked Haku out of his head. He's 13 for crying outloud. I'm 22. Zabuza feels his dick harden through his sweatpants. He groans and sits down, resting his back against a tree. "Zabuza? He sees Naruto walk toward him with a concerned face. "Are you ok? Zabuza nods, and tries to will his erection to go away, but Naruto sees it. Naruto smiles knowingly. Zabuza sighs and looks away from his face. "He's young, but if he makes you happy I say go for it, just don't hurt him." Zabuza looks up at Naruto suprised. Naruto smiles. Inside Sasuke is fuming. "You fucking what? That man is like nine years older than that boy. He is thirteen and Zabuza is 22. That boy doesn't even know the true meaning of love. He thinks love is being a fucking naked boy on his knees sucking off every cock in the room. And Zabuza doesn't even know the right way to express love. Remember when he brought a dead deer he shot with his bow onto the porch and smiled. He was giving us that as a present." Naruto looks away. "He needs love to Sas." He walks away. Haku sits in his room on his bed sketching a picture of Zabuza. He smiles as he thinks of the man's rough features. He groans as he thinks of the man's huge hands and his mysterious bandages he wears. He looks at the clock. 12:02. He smirks and strips down to nothing. He puts a short silk robe and tiptoes out of the room. He sneaks past Naruto and Sasuke's room and rounds the corner to the last door on the left. Zabuza's room. He smirks and quietly opens the door to find Zabuza on the bed sleeping. He creeps into the room and climbs on the bed. Suddenly he is flipped around and pinned under a heavy muscular body clad only in boxers and bandages. Haku immediatly gets hard at the rough treatment. Zabuza stares at him, eyes hard and expressionless. "Zabuza, fuck me." Haku loosens his robe and exposes his naked body. He rubs against Zabuza and moans like a slut. "Please. Fuck me." The words go to his cock.


End file.
